shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Piece of Music: Chapter 8
One Piece of Music: Chapter 7 ''One Piece of Music: Chapter 8 - Prejudice At Its Strangest "But before I pacify you beasts of burden and rid the world of yet another misguided sympathiser, I'll grace you all with a proper introduction," begun Fabricio el Tigre as Red Gilly, Perikles, and Yukimura made their way to wher Ni-su was cowering behind Supaisu. At the sight of Red Gilly, Ni-su quickly repositioned himself so that he was bravely standing in front of Supaisu instead of it being the other way around. If Red Gilly had ever taken notice of Ni-su's cowardice much less his sudden change of attitude, she made no indication of such as she took a stand before Fabricio at Ni-su's right side. Immediately Supaisu walked up Ni-su's left side whilst Perikles and Yukimura stood not that far to the rear of the side-by-side three. "I am Fabricio el Tigre, the 'Oni-Ni-Kanabō! (Ogre With An Iron Club!). Now, with that said and done, let's get down to business!" "Wait a minute here..." mumbled a troubled Perikles, earning himself the undivided attention of everyone present as he did so. Perikles questioningly rubbed his chin as he walked ahead of Supaisu, Ni-su, and Red Gilly in order to become face-to-face with Fabricio. "...what do you mean by beasts of burden?" "How ignorant of you my not-so-good fellow. Are women and slaves naught but livestock upon whom true people, such as ourselves, leave the tasks that they can't be bothered to attend to? Considering that, I'd say beasts of burden is a fitting descriptor!" earnestly answered Fabricio el Tigre, immediately earning himself the everlasting disgust of everyone else whom was present. "Assuming that I'm the supposedly misguided sympathiser you spoke of, are you trying to tell me..." started Perikles in a manner which promptly pissed off Red Gilly, Ni-su, Supaisu, and Yukimura for a reason that wasn't unknown to them for very long. "...that you're going to spare their lives, but kill me. ''BECAUSE'' you look down upon them, but see me as an equal? Oh that's some prejudicious bulls**t! Why do these bastards get to live when they're doing the exact same thing I'm going to die for? Women and slaves deserve to die just as much as men do damn it!" "We're not slaves!" furiously objected Ni-su and Supaisu, the both of them smashing a punch into Perikles' right cheek as they did so. "Don't look down on women!" angrily demanded Red Gilly and Yukimura, the both of them throwing a kick onto Perikles' left hips at the same time as the Pawapafus's assault. "I-I-I demand equality of the opportunity to be murdered in cold blood," desperately wheezed Perikles as he was dropped onto the boards of the piers by the attacks his so-called comrades. "Regardless of Perikles' stupidity," snarled a peeved Yukimura as she whirled away from Perikles and towards Fabricio, baring her teeth at the giant of a man as she did so. "You seem to be under the impression that women are somehow inferior to men! How unfortunate!" "Indeed!" snapped Red Gilly as she turned her attention away from Perikles and onto Fabricio el Tigre. "What an unfortunate man you are! Tell you what, the lady with the watermelon butt and I are going to teach you the meaning of girl power! Free of charge! Aren't we grand?" "W-w-watermlon butt?" stammered a flustered Yukimura in response to Red Gilly. "Huh? Don't tell me that you were unaware of that oh-so nicely rounded ass you have down there," mischievously asked Red Gilly in a stifled chuckle. "What? Perikles over there never asked you to shake what your momma gave ya? And oh BOY did she give it to-" "Will you please stop talking about my heinie!" begged a now crimson-skinned Yukimura, earning herself a bout of laughter from Perikles. "S-s-shut up Perikles!" "She is noticeably comfortable with teasing others, yet she is seemingly unfamiliar with intimate behavior that is directed towards herself. I wonder if it was my forwardness that flustered her rather than my affection in of itself," murmured Ni-su to himself whilst he observed the exchange between Red Gilly and Yukimura. "...why is it that the things you consider to be a distinct possibility are a foregone conclusion to me?" asked Supaisu more of himself than to Ni-su, a droplet of sweat humorously trickling along the side of his head as he did so. "EITHER WAY, Fabricio el Tigre! I'mma kick your ass!" "Try not to kick Yukimura's on the way there!" loled Perikles. "Perikles!" complained the flabbergasted Yukimura. "What can we say? Baby got back!" added Red Gilly right before she begun to laugh alongside Perikles. "Uhh," unsurely uttered Supaisu at the sight of Red Gilly, Perikles and Yukimura's antics. The droplet of sweat that was trickling along the side of Supaisu's head doubled its velocity in response to the foreigners' behavior. "You guys ARE aware of the fact that we're in the middle of a fight to the death here...RIGHT?!!!" "They may not be, but he certainly is!" screeched Ni-su an instant before he burst into action, taking a hold of Red Gilly before lunging the both of them into a steady glide over the boards of the piers. As an instinctive reaction to Ni-su's abrupt retreat, Supaisu took hold of a hand of Perikles and a hand of Yukimura. Supaisu then utilized a single but incredibly fast spin to accumulate enough velocity for him to toss Perikles and Yukimura a good distance. Immediately afterward, it took all the speed that Supaisu could muster for him to thrown the entirety of his body into a leap which took him just far enough from his previous location to just barely avoid being crushed to death by the descent of the kanabo that Fabricio was currently standing upon in a pogo stick-like manner. "Onii-sama!" "Oodorashutsuryou! (Big Tiger Going Hunting)" shouted Fabricio as his kanabo's impact against the boards of the pier scattered splinters in all possible directions. Much to Supaisu's horror, the aforementioned splinters were electrically charged to a visible extent. Supaisu couldn't so much as begin to scream before he found himself being subjected to an excruciating combination of electrocution and laceration. By the time there was a chance for Supaisu to scream, the older Pawapafu was in no condition to do so. "Hisshisshisshisshisshisshiss!" "Onii-sama!" hysterically bawled Ni-su as his glide over the boards of the pier came to its inevitable conslusion. Ni-su let go of Red Gilly and was about to make his over to Supaisu, but Red Gilly prevetned him from doing so by taking a firm hold of one of his hands. "Let go of me! Onii-sama, onii-sama will-" "Only be getting deader if you give Fab-chan another reason to launch an attack like that!" snapped Red Gilly at Ni-su, shutting the youngest Pawapafu up as she did so. "If we're going to attack, it'll have to be in a way where ''Oodorashutsuryou'' wouldn't be very effective. Otherwise we'll run the risk of your brother being caught in the crossfire. Truth be told, I don't believe your brother is going to survive that first ''Oodorashutsuryou'' much less a second one!" "O-O-Onii-sama will be alright! He has to be!" spluttered an emotionally compromised Ni-su whilst shivering at the mere thought of his brother dying from the damage Fabricio had inflicted upon him. It wasn' long before Ni-su's fear was noticeably replaced with anger. "But Fabricio el Tigre, will be far from alright after I'm done with him!" "T-that guy. D-d-did he just gave his own life to save ours..." whispered an astonished Perikles in stammers as he landed with a wince. "...e-e-even though he doesn't even know us. Even though this is the first day we've met. Why would he, or anyone for that matter, do such a thing?" "Tch, I'm such a f*****g disgrace!" snarled Yukimura in disappointment with herself as she landed Yukimura then expertly twirled her naginata in preparation for the battle ahead. "If I had bothered to keep my guard up I was supposed to, that man wouldn't have had to give his life for ours! I shall not allow the sacrifice of such an honorable soul go to waste! Fabricio el Tigre, your head is mine!" "Hisshisshisshisshisshisshiss," laughed Fanricio directly at the resolve that was being displayed by his four remaining opponents. Fabricio dropped from his kanabo onto the boards of the pier and then unembedded his kanabo from the boards of the pier with naught but a tug. "It's a damn shame that the Pari Pari no Mi (Crackle Crackle Fruit) gives me little to no control over the electricity I've come to smite my enemies with. Otherwise I wouldn't had given him such a shock. Damaging the merchandise beyond what is necessary is bad for business you know?" "We'll attack from above," explained Red Gilly to Ni-su whilst holding the youngest of the Pawapafu back from recklessly assaulting Fabricio for the merchandise comment. "Oodorashutsuryou' would be an ineffective countermeasure against an aerial assault. Thus if we attack from above, we'll eliminate most of the chance of your brother being harmed any further. You with me on this?" "Yeah!" positively answered Ni-su with clenched fist and partially bended knees. "Red Gilly! When Fabricio counter-attacks, get yourself to safety and then go after my brother. I'll take it the counter-attack head on and then return all of his favors more than a thousand-fold!" "You'll do what?!!!" "Onna-Bugeishadō, 'Hiryuujinga! (Way of the Female Master of Martial Arts, ''Flying Dragon God's Fang''!)" cried Yukimura as she commenced to twirl her naginata quickly enough to generate a dust devil of splinters around her person. "Guess I'll be the one to kick this off then! I owe it to the man whom gave his life for my own!" cheerfully announced Perikles as he leapt into an arc which took him directly above Fabricio. "It's time for ''Kitanaiyarikata no Perikles'' (Perikles of the Dirty Tricks) to show his stuff!" "This time I'll be taking more than just a piece of your leg!" promised Fabricio a moment before he spat electrically charged saliva upon the surface of his kanabo and as a result supercharged it with enough electricity to make it sparkle as brilliantly as the sun shone. "Kanabōgatana! (Iron Club Katana!)" "Kitanaiyarikata, ''Kamibukurobakuyaku''! (Dirty Tricks, ''Paper Bag Explosive''!)" laughed Perikles in a dastardly manner as he thrust the both of his arms towards Fabricio, resulting in the propulsion of a large number of miniscule, spherical bags from the interior of Perikles' sleeves towards a confounded Fabricio. Each of the bags were constituted of cardboard and a lace which had been utilized to tie the cardboard into its spherical shape. More importantly, within each of the bags was gunpowder of all things. As a result of having been poorly constructed, each of the bags unraveled in mid-flight. As Fabricio found himself being sprinkled with gunpowder, the elderly pirate only managed to utter a second word before the inevitable explosions occurred. ''"Fuck!"'' Elsewhere "I'm going to let you know that this is only the beginning girls..." announced Shuga to the waitresses with a serious expression on her face."...for it appears that Fabricio el Tigre has returned to the Tora no Tomarigi!""Fabricio el Tigre?" simultaneously repeated Chindan, Gebahyou, and Uwasa after Shuga. Shuga questioningly raised an eyebrow at their parroting before menacingly narrowing her eyes at the three of them. "Sui-to Dori-mu' (Sweet Dreams)..." murmured Shuga in a sigh an instant before she blurred into silver; flashing by Chindan, Gebahyou, and Uwasa as she did so. Before any of the three could so much as blink, Shuga had not only returned to her original position but had also somehow foraged a perfect cup of coffee from the debris. "...girls. That's what you get for not paying attention in your history classes," "What are you-" begun Chindan a moment before she abruptly dropped face-first into the ground. It was only after Chindan had done so that blood begun to leak from her mouth like water from a broken faucet. Gebahyou and Uwasa visibly paled at the sight of Chindan only a few moments before the both of them joined the white-haired waitress. "Sui-to Dori-mu? Did more enemies..." begun Kakuzatou; as she and Ruri strolled out to find Shuga with Chindan, Gebahyou, and Uwasa lying at her feet. "...damn it Shuga!" "To be fair Kakuzatou, those idiots deserved it," chuckled Zokuwa as she brutally embedded the head of a rousing feral into the wood of the pier with a stamp of her foot. "From the time they were six, they've undergone training in case this day ever came. And on the very day where it actually comes to pass, they don't remember what the reason for all those years of training was? If that doesn't merit an ass-kicking I don't know wha-" "It isn't about whether or not they deserved it!" seriously spat Kakuzatou, her eyes narrowing into a glare that could've frightened an erupting volcano into becoming dormant. "Those three were valuable soldiers whose help we could hav-ooh! Coffee!" "What about..." was all Shuga managed to say before her cup was unceremoniously confiscated from her by Kakuzatou. Shuga gawked at Kakuzatou in true despair as the eyepatch-wearing woman somehow managed to elegantly sip the coffee into oblivion within the span of a few milliseconds. "...my coffee!" "That hit the spot," giggled Kakuzatou who appeared to no longer have any concerns about Shuga's pummeling of Chindan, Gebahyou, and Uwasa. Goshippu and Zokuwa simultaneously sweatdropped at Kakuzatou's behavior before turning their attention towards a now chuckling Ruri. "Hmm? Mrs. Fujitani?" "Unlike our "friend", Fabricio el Tigre, you girls haven't changed a single bit!" sagely chuckled Ruri, earning herself the undivded attention of just about everyone present as she did so. "As I recall, his preference wasn't to leave things to others but rather to take matters into his own hands. Literally," "Well, Fabricio el Tigre isn't the only pirate around you know. It's very possible that we're being invaded by some wannabe Yonkou from blah blah blah who gives a crap," commented Goshippu whilst cradling the head of an unconscious Ruriko upon her lap. Goshippu grimaced in disgust as a drool of blood begun to drip from the corner of Ruriko's mouth onto her lap. "Would anyone mind taking this girl off my hands? She's starting to drool, slash, bleed on me!" "That granddaughter of mine is STILL laid out?" snorted Ruri out of disatisfaction with Ruriko's prolonged unconsciousness. Then, without warning, Ruri abruptly clenched her left hand into a fist. Immediately afterward, much to Goshippu's astonishment, Ruriko's eyes snapped open. And Goshippu couldn't so much as utter a sound before Ruriko jumped to her feet and then maneuvered herself into an attentive posture. "Ruriko Fujitani! How dare you make such a blatant display of weakness!" "My humblest apologies most honorable grandmother! Please forgive this transgression of mine!" shouted Ruriko, keeping her posture as stiff as the trunk of an ancient tree as she did so. "...the hell?" mumbled Goshippu at the sight of Ruriko's abrupt awakening and the manner in which Ruriko was behaving thereafter. "Mrs. Fujitani, I am now QUITE appreciative of the fact that I was only trained by you. I dare not contemplate what kind of hell you must've put Ruriko through in order to make her that obedient," "Nonsense! As a loving grandmother, I've done naught but dote upon my dear..." started Ruri an instant before she burst into laughter. "...hahahahahahahaha! Oh woman. I couldn't even finish that one cute..." "You laugh weird," randomly pointed out Goshippu, earning herself a nod of agreement from everyone bu Ruri herself. Ruri snorted at Goshippu's accusation before speaking once again. "Alright. That's enough dilly-dallying for one day. It's about time we've got to work. If it's Fabricio el Tigre that we're dealing with, he'll be stalking the piers by now. If it isn't, then the leader of this invasion is probably aboard one of the ships of that fleet. Regardless, the fleet needs to go. Either because we can't risk it supplying Fabricio with reinforcements whilst we're engaging him, or because it's where the brains of this operation is hiding out!" firmly stated Ruri, receiving nods of understanding from everyone but Ruriko whom stood where she was looking confused until the words Fabricio el Tigre brought about a conclusion. A conclusion that would have completely eluded anyone whom wasn't indigenous to the Tora no Tomarigi. A conclusion that was practically inherent to the members of the two generations of West Bluers that had spent a supermajority of their lives training themselves in preparation for its inevitable realization. A conclusion that was making the terrible mistake of pissing Ruriko Fujitani off! "So after sending a couple of lackeys to do the threatening for him and then holding off his so-called Reconquista for forty-three goddamn years..." snarled Ruriko as she clenched the both of her hands into a fist quickly enough to produce a sonic boom which could be heard thundering across the entirety of the Tora no Tomarigi and all three-hundred-sixty if its piers. Chindan, Gebahyou, and Uwasa were each awoken with a start by Ruriko's hand-clenching. Before any of them could ask what the racket was, Ruriko started up again. "...Fabricio el Tigre has finally decided to show his ugly mug on these piers of ours! Good! I can finally give him that ass-whooping he ordered all those years ago. After I'm through with him, he's gonna wish he'd been killed by 'Whitebeard' or better yet 'Typhos!" "Better off with ''Whitebeard'' or ''Typhos''? Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Shuga with a roll of her eyes. "I have NO idea what makes you think you can compare yourself to monsters like those two when you aren't even able to give me a challenge," "Hey! That's not fair! You have seniority!" "And they don't?!!!" "Enough," demanded Ruri of Ruriko and Shuga, both of whom pouted at Ruri's interruption. "Shuga, Kazukatou, and Zokuwa. The three of you are with me. Goshippu, you're in charge of Chindan, Gebahyou, Ruriko, and Uwasa. I want the five of you to take the injured amongst us to the caverns of the Tora no Tomarigi. It should be safe there, and if it isn't then you MAKE IT SAFE!" "W-w-wait! Obaa-chan! You have to take me with you!" begged Ruriko of Ruri whom merely sighed in response. Kazukatou and Shuga both grimaced at Ruriko's begging before sighing themselves. Both of them knew what was coming... "I-I-I know that I'm a weakling alright? I know that I'm physically weak because of my complete inability to reign in the Fujitani no Nangi (Affliction of the Fujitani). I know that I'm mentally weak for being dumb enough to mistake a Devil Fruit for your average consumable. And I know that I'm emotionally weak because it was my despair which encouraged Guillaume-kun into going on a fool's errand to find a non-existent cure to Devil Fruits. So yeah. I get it. I'm a weakling, and I'll only get in the way. B-b-but I have the Jouju Jouju no Mi (Fulfillment Fulfillment Fruit). And you can't argue that it wouldn't be-" "Enough Ruriko!" abruptly snapped Ruri Fujitani. Ruriko cringed at her grandmother's interruption before lowering her eyes onto her feet. To Ruriko's surprise, Ruri lifted her head so that they were eye-to-eye. Ruri then uttered a sigh before embracing a now shocked Ruriko. "Weakling or not, I wouldn't send my beloved granddaughter to a battle that I'm not sure she'll return from. I love you Ruriko. Never forget that," "O-O-Obaa-chan..." whispered Ruriko as Ruri broke her embrace and then set out with Shuga, Kazukatou, and Zokuwa. "...thank you!" Elsewhere "This is unforgivable," hissed a catgirl as she and yet another catgirl placed Aibyouka onto a stretcher. All around these two, were an innumerable amount of other catgirls and catboys. Each of whom were attempting to put out the "fire" that was set by Thoosa's ''Saikuroppu Supesharu'', ''Furea Faia'' (Cyclops Special, Flare Fire''') to no avail. "Unforgivable! Absolutely unforgivable! The Piermen will pay for this transgression! They! Will! All! Pay!" One Piece of Music: Chapter 8.5 One Piece of Music: Chapter 9 Category:One Piece of Music Category:Chapters Category:Powerhouse411